Returning Again
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: After the Battle of Galixia, Mamoru decides to go back to Harverd for a while. What does Usagi do while she waits? She learns to be more adult like. Please R&R!
1. The Airport

Bearmoon: Yes, it is another Usagi and Mamoru fanfic; although it's mostly Usagi you'll see. I know, I know, but you can never have enough!  
  
Mars: Get back to telling about the story!  
  
Bearmoon: All right! This takes place after the battle and before the wedding. I usually don't like writing fanfics that take place during the series; usually my fics consist of the past or future. I just don't like writing about stuff Naoko-sama already took care of, but I have read some good ones, so it's not like I'm dissing those kinds of fics at all. It's just that it's not my cup of tea.  
  
Mars: Explain the names!  
  
Bearmoon: The names. Okay, to be honest, I like the comic book names and the Japanese names, so I'm using the Japanese names. They sound so...pretty. Also, it's important because in the Japanese version of the anime Mamoru (Darien) calls Usagi (Serena) Usako. I could be wrong but I think he just uses it when he's talking to her or calling her name. Sometimes he talks to the other scouts about her using Usagi or Usako. So, in this fic he'll be calling her Usako, but I'll be referring to her as Usagi. Also, so you can tell the scouts from who is who, Mars will tell you.  
  
Mars: *talking to Bearmoon* Geez, if you could take any longer...*turns to audience* Okay! Here we go! Sailor Mars/Raye= Rei HinoSailor Mercury/Amy= Ami Mizuno Sailor Jupiter/Lita= Makoto KinoSailor Venus/Mina= Minako Aino Sailor Uranus/Amara= Haruka TenohSailor Neptune/Michelle= Michiru Kaioh Sailor Pluto/Trista= Setsuna MeiohSailor Saturn/Hotaru= Hotaru Tomoe  
  
Bearmoon: Thanks Mars! Okay this chapter is short. My opening chapters usually are, just ask Gia. Now onto chapter one: The Airport!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked through the airport towards the gate. Usagi looked up at her fated lover. A smile grew on her face as she thought about how they had been through so much, and were still together.  
  
"Something wrong Usako?" Mamoru asked noting Usagi slowing down.  
  
She shook her head and looked down at her moving feet, "No. I...I was just wondering why you have to go back. I mean, you came here and after all that...I don't want you to go back." She stopped as she finished her sentence.  
  
Mamoru smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. She knew he didn't want to leave her again, she felt guilty for being selfish. He loved her so much.  
  
Don't worry Usako. I'll be back before you know it. I promise." She forced a smile. She knew that he too could simply look into her eyes and knew what she was thinking and knew she still wasn't satisfied. He held Usagi's hand then led her to the gate.  
  
They sat down in two seats, reminiscing about the past, their dreams, and the future. It was always so close and yet seemed millions of years away. His seat number was called. Mamoru stood up and stretched. He grabbed his duffle bag then started walking towards the other people boarding- when he felt something tug on his jacket.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." There was Usagi, grabbing his jacket and pouting at him. "You're not gonna kiss me goodbye?"  
  
Mamoru swept her into his embrace, kissing her so she wouldn't forget his kisses until he returned, oblivious to the people around him but Usagi. "Don't worry Usako, when I return, you'll be the first to know. Just be prepared to be surprised." He told her, tapping her nose then her ring on her ring finger on her left hand.  
  
"You won't forget? Promise?" She begged him. Her crystal blue eyes were getting shiny.  
  
Mamoru chuckled and wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. He knew she wasn't crying because she was sad, but because, he had made her happier by saying what he said to comfort her, "I promise Usako." He turned the palm of her hand upward and kissed it.  
  
Usagi threw her arms around him, "Oh Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru finally got on the plane, and Usagi watched it take off. 'It's a promise Mamo-chan. I'll be waiting when you return again.' She promised herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: A few quick notes before I finish up, the kiss on the palm thing, it means promise in Japanese. It's a really sweet notion that I've seen my favorite authors use a lot. I wanted to try it once to see how it would work. Quite nicely I think. Okay, the other note...  
  
Mars: *walks into the room, flaming* what do you mean there's no transforming, no bad guys?  
  
Bearmoon: It's a really short fic. There will probably be only three or four chapters total. It's a short romance fic, not an action/adventure fic. This fic was inspired by a spur of the moment. I was daydreaming in the car one time and I came up with this way romantic scene for Mamoru and Usagi. It's not the one you just read. It's the last chapter. So please...  
  
Mars: Cut to the chase. REVIEW! *Turns to Bearmoon, flaming again." So what am I supposed to do?  
  
Bearmoon: *smiles weakly* ... 


	2. The Wait

Bearmoon: *Looking around for Sailor Mars* Welcome to chapter two of Returning Again, The Wait. This chapter is longer than the first I swear.  
  
Mars: Oh really. Like you swore your stories are interesting?  
  
Bearmoon: *jumps in fright hearing Mars's voice* Mars! Um yes. That doesn't mean action packed transforming stories.  
  
Mars: Well excuse me!  
  
Bearmoon: Mars, can I ask you a question?  
  
Mars: What?  
  
Bearmoon: Why do priestesses do archery?  
  
Mars: I don't know?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi rested her elbows on a windowsill, daydreaming as the fluffy clouds playfully floated across the sky. Rei nudged Minako, "She's doing it again." Minako laughed, "Come on Usagi! You're so depressed that even your odango are drooping!" Ami put down her book and looked at Usagi, as if examining her, "Minako is right, Usagi. You lack you wonderful bright shining aura that makes others happy." Makoto hugged the depressed blonde, "Cheer up okay?"  
  
Usagi smiled, as everyone sighed. Now that was their Usagi. "You guys are great. I know I should be a little more chipper; it's just that when you're a sailor scout, normal life seems to pass by so slowly. I'll be alright." Rei giggled, "Come off it Usagi! Now I better see you having a good time tonight or I'll make you!" Everyone laughed.  
  
Everyone had decided to go dancing at a club for the night. One, to get Usagi cheered up, and Two, to actually have some fun. Being a sailor senshi gave no time for personal enjoyment. This time though, they had nothing to worry about. Chaos was asleep in the cauldron and someone was guarding it. Who it was Usagi never said, and for a time the inner senshi thought it had been the outer scouts. Later they discovered it wasn't them, being that Setsuna and Michiru often sent postcards from Hawaii, talking about their wonderful and enjoyable vacation.  
  
The outer senshi often offered to have the inner senshi come and luau with them, but they refused, knowing Usagi would rather be home with her friends pestering her than to have to be alone while Mamoru and the others were away.  
  
Usagi seemed to have gotten a bit happier when they arrive because she, Minako, and Makoto were now dancing together on the dance floor. Rei and Ami had decided to sit at the bar instead and watch their friends dance. Rei wasn't much into club dancing and Ami was simply Ami.  
  
"Rei, do you think she'll be okay?" Rei looked at Ami, "Of course. She'll be fine. After what she's been through, a few months won't kill her."  
  
"I guess your right. I just don't like seeing her so sad."  
  
"She'll get used to it. She will be a Queen. That requires a lot of attention. She'll be okay."  
  
"That's what I thought. I just wanted to know what you thought."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months passed as College started. Ami had decided to go to college with everyone else for her first year. Everyone teased her because she had been talking nonstop how she was going to go to some really advanced school outside of the country.  
  
Bunny constantly wrote letters to Mamoru every day. One time he sent her a phone card instead of a letter. Usagi immediate called him up. They talked for hours. Almost all day. After that, Usagi was mostly back to normal. The Senshi were grateful to Mamoru.  
  
There were small intervals when Usagi would be quiet and kept to herself. Sometimes while writing letters, or when they went down to Crossroads during a weekend, Usagi went mute at the park.  
  
Other than that, the senshi knew that Usagi was going to be okay.  
  
That was until one day when Usagi was in one of her not me modes. Some guy walked up to Usagi after Calculus and started talking to her. She simply nodded not hearing a word he was saying. At one point he asked if she was interested in going out sometime, on a date. Hearing that, Usagi started crying.  
  
Luckily Ami was there and shooed the boy away before he could comfort her. She told him that Usagi was going out with someone and was her true and only love. Ami got angrier when the boy nodded then started hitting on her. Ami told him off calling him a lecher and a nobody who tries to pick up innocent girls.  
  
If you had heard Ami you would have thought she was being crud, but she had know this boy. He was always flirting with other girl and then dumping them as soon as he wasn't interested in them. Disregarding them without thinking of the girl's feelings.  
  
Ami even skipped a class to calm Usagi down. She was very detached the rest of the day. The next morning Usagi apologized to Ami for being so much trouble.  
  
Ami smiled at Usagi kindly, "It's no trouble at all Usagi. You're my best friend and you're a very sweet girl. I couldn't just watch that stupid boy do that to you. I know your having trouble with Mamoru being gone, but some things will be. We can't help them. The pang of grief when your separated from someone you love more dearly than you think your own life is worth is a great, but painful feeling. You're happy because you know that you love Mamoru with all your soul. And that he loves you with equal force," Ami put her hand to her chest, it felt tight to her, remembering the pain she had forgotten in an other life long ago, "It's a wonderful light you and Mamoru emit. You should be happy you have it and you should glow in that light. Many people are not so lucky to find that light. Or if they have it, they forget about that light and never truly glow in it. Which is often self-defeating. Your no trouble Usagi, you never were. The others may tease you or treat you like a child, because you matter to all of us. You're loved by so many people, all that we ask is that you stay who you are."  
  
Usagi smiled and thanked Ami. She could tell Ami had had this light she had mentioned, but had forgotten to glow in it. She promised herself she would glow in that light and make everyone happy. She would see Mamo-chan again. And she would glow brighter than the stars and moons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: I told you this chapter would be longer than the first. I had fun with this chapter, especially with Ami's speech. Totally on instinct. I didn't write any of this down beforehand.  
  
Mars: Why Ami? Why not me? This is totally unfair. You finally let me comment on one of your stories and then you put me back with the outers, rare appearances, short lines, AND no main parts! What did I do to deserve this!  
  
Bearmoon: *sweat drop behind her head* Calm down Mars! You had a conversation with Ami remember?  
  
Mars: *puts hand to forehead* who cares anymore! I want reviews. I demand reviews. Bearmoon's too nice to even ask for anything. This writer doesn't know what she's doing so I suggest you let her know. Now! Now! Go! What are you waiting for? I'm serious. I'm done talking now. Review! 


	3. Returning

Bearmoon: *hiding under a table* Hi all and welcome to chapter three, the last installment to returning again. I apologize for taking so long to update. I've just finished moving and I started school on September 3rd. The week before that, my computer died so I couldn't do anything. *Smiles weakly to readers as she peaks out from under the desk and sees the miko in the hall with her bow and arrow by her side.* Wait a sec, you're not Mars! Why are you here Kikyou? This is a Sailor Moon Fanfic!  
  
Kikyou: I felt like visiting Mars.  
  
Mars: Kikyou? Who's Kikyou?  
  
Bearmoon: *falls to ground, being held down by her own enormous sweatdrop* She's... never mind it's too complicated, just read the chapter.  
  
*Kikyou and Mars exchange glances as Bearmoon looks nervously between them both*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's hand withdrew from the covers as it knocked the alarm clock to the floor, the annoying ringing ending after the crack of glass.  
  
"Guess I have to buy a ninth one." Her muffled voice stated from under the comferter.  
  
"Usagi! Time to get up! We have an English exam today! The sooner you get there, the sooner it'll be over!" Rei hollered from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm up...I'm up." Usagi mumbled as she threw the covers off her body. As she attempted to get up she fell out of bed, "OWIE!"  
  
"Usagi?" Rei questioned as she opened the door and found her princess detangling herself from her own hair. Rei rolled her eyes, "Just when I thought you had exceeded the limit of ditz you manage to prove me wrong. Exactly who gets tripped by their own hair?"  
  
Usagi grumbled as she got dressed. Ami opened the door as Minako and Makoto entered, each carrying a box of doughnuts. Usagi and Rei looked at Ami with shock that she'd let them eat sweets before an exam.  
  
"What? Breakfast helps you think better and this is an important test. Is it so wrong that I treat you guys sometimes?"  
  
----------------  
  
Three and a half grueling hours later, Usagi dropped her pencil and stretched her arms. As she flexed her fingers, she glanced aroud to see how everyone else was holding up.  
  
Ami was deeply involved in a book. Minako and Makoto were giving various expressions of victory, confusion, more confusion, triumph, and utter confusion. Rei's face was serious as she rechecked her answers. She looked towards Usagi and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Usagi smiled back then laid her head on the desk. As long as she wasn't snoring, sleeping wouldn't do any harm...  
  
-------------------  
  
"...gi...Usagi? Wake up. The test is over." Rei said, shaking Usagi's shoulder gently.  
  
Usagi yawned in response. She dropped her pencil and paper into her bag as she waved to the others to go ahead. She yawned as she left the classroom, bumping into someone.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen Nasai!" she gasped as her crystal eyes met blue oceans.  
  
"Do you often bump into people or only me, Usako?" Mamoru laughed as Usagi hugged him.  
  
"Mamo-chan! I missed you so much! I kept dreaming that you wouldn't come and when you finally did you're plane...Mamo-chan!" she hugged him tighter as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist.  
  
"I missed you too Usako. You were always with me though. I could feel you, even when I left."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she cried happily as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Let's go for a walk Usako."  
  
Usagi looked up at him with a smile, her tears making her eyes shine like diamonds. The two clasped hands as they walked away, Mamoru raising her palm to his lips as he kissed it. Usagi leaned into his side as the four girls watched, sighing with joy.  
  
"But wait!" Ami spoke up, "She still has two more classes!"  
  
"Ami!" Rei shouted as Minako and Makoto ran with Ami away from Rei's anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: *sitting at a low table with Kikyou and Mars, drinking tea* Well? What did you think? I changed the ending so many times, but I like it.  
  
Kikyou: *puts down her tea cup as she shuffles some papers* it was a sweet story.  
  
Bearmoon: *puts down her teacup as well* Mars?  
  
Mars: It's okay. *Takes a sip of her tea*  
  
Bearmoon: *Hugs Mars* Thank you!  
  
Mars: *struggling to push Bearmoon off* It was nothing. Just don't forget to remind you're readers to review.  
  
Kikyou: *Stares at readers* Don't forget to review or I'll send out my shindamachuu.  
  
*Bearmoon in her on little world and very happy that Mars liked her story* 


End file.
